


bad idea

by supernotcool



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernotcool/pseuds/supernotcool
Summary: A song by girl in red turned into a Harumichi fanfic...hmmm..I think you should read ;)
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 11





	bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm making this note to clear any confusion. so, this is meant to be a song incorporated into a fanfic. how this works is, I put the original song lyrics (I moved a few verses around so it could fit the story better of course) inside of these ' ' so anything in-between those marks are song lyrics, and anything not inside those are from the story, including dialogue as well, which is in " ". but like I said, song lyrics are only in ' '. sorry if it's confusing, if it were up to me, I would put the song lyrics in italics, but they won't let me :( anyway, enjoy!

[quick PS!! I recommend reading the notes above to avoid any confusion ^ also if you wanna make the story even cooler, you should totally listen to the song while reading the story. its called Bad idea! by Girl In Red.]

disclaimer: I do not own the song Bad idea! , all credit goes to girl in red :) thank you.

~

‘It was a bad idea, calling you up.’

A soft knock was heard from the front door of Michiru’s apartment, she knew it to be her well-expected guest.

‘Was such a bad idea, ‘cause now I’m even more lost’

Michiru let the visitor in, she opened the door to be greeted with soft lips smashing against her own.

‘It was a bad idea, to think you were the one.’

The tall figure that had just abruptly entered her house, had Michiru pinned against the once opened front door, leaving no room for space.

‘Was such a bad idea, ‘cause now everything’s wrong.’

Michiru tried to come up for air from the suffocating lips, just for a second to tell the blonde that they should continue this in her room. The taller woman wouldn’t let a word out of her, but still she complied and let Michiru wrap her legs around her torso to carry her into her bedroom. 

‘You put your hands under my shirt.’

Michiru’s blonde lover had her lips against hers once again, whilst pulling at the restricting tank top that she wore.

‘Undid my bra and said these words.’

Michiru’s garments fell to the floor as the blonde exposed her lover’s skin to her appeal.

‘Darlin’ you’re so pretty it hurts.’

Her words were true and burned right through Michiru’s chest into her body and soul.

‘You pushed me up against my wall.’

The cold barrier came as a shock when encountering Michiru’s skin, but she was immediately warmed by the body pressing against her.

‘Threw my clothes down on the floor.’

What was left of Michiru’s clothing was now discarded on her rug, she was fully exposed to her lover.

‘You said, darlin’ are you ready for more?’

Michiru inhaled sharply, getting a whiff of the scent she loved so dearly, then answered, “Yes.”

‘It was a bad idea, calling you up.’

The blonde lifted the shorter woman and tossed her onto her bed with ease.

‘Was such a bad idea, I’m totally fucked.’

Michiru trembled in both fear and excitement as she watched the woman in front of her crawl slowly across the bed towards her.

‘It was a bad idea, to think I could stop.’

She hovered over Michiru, her face just centimeters apart from the other woman’s. She let her hot breath inhale and exhale slowly, leaving goosebumps on her lover’s skin.

‘Was such a bad idea, I can’t get enough.’

Michiru longed to kiss her, just a taste, but as she reached up to meet her lips with her’s, the tall blonde pulled away.

‘It was a bad idea, meeting you so late.’

The blonde sat up and dragged her finger down Michiru’s arm to her stomach and to her waistline, tracing the details of her skin.

‘Was such a bad idea, ‘cause I can’t think straight.’

Michiru shivered under the taller woman’s touch, she needed her so badly, she craved her.

‘It was a bad idea to bring you back home.’

She smirked at her affect on the smaller woman, and ended the teasing by slipping her hand down to Michiru’s heat.

‘Was such a bad idea, I need to be alone.’

Michiru arched her back in delight as she felt her lover’s fingers slip deep inside of her.

‘Bad idea.’

“Haruka.”

‘Bad idea.’

“Please don’t stop.”

‘Bad idea.’

“Never leave me again.”

‘Bad idea.”

“I need you.”

‘You put your hands under my shirt.’

Haruka stared deeply into her lover’s eyes, she saw a mix of pain and pleasure, though she knew the pain was not physical.

‘Undid my bra and said these words.’

Michiru begged with her eyes, she pleaded for her release.

‘Darlin’ you’re so pretty it hurts.’

Though her release was not just an orgasm.

‘You pushed me up against my wall.’

It was a release from the pain she’d been feeling.

‘Threw my clothes down on the floor.’

The pain she’d felt for months since Haruka left.

‘Darlin’ are you ready, for more?’

Only Haruka could cure it, she was the only one she wanted.

‘It was a bad idea, calling you up.’

Haruka leaned in closer to her lover, noses touching and eyes locked.

‘Was such a bad idea, I’m totally fucked.’

“I love you Michiru.”

‘It was a bad idea, to think I could stop.’

With those final words, Michiru felt her climax ride in.

‘Was such a bad idea, I can’t get enough.’

And felt all her pain leave her body.


End file.
